


Insha' Allah

by lycanus1



Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: Crusades, Gen, Imad feels, Religion, War and Peace, life and death, longing for peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanus1/pseuds/lycanus1
Summary: A peace-loving Saracen's reflections on life, death, religion and war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Imad and all you recognize belongs to Ridley Scott & Scott Free Productions. This drabble came about as part of an open monthly challenge & is not meant to cause any offence.
> 
> A/N: "Insha' Allah" - Arabic term, roughly translated as "God willing, " "God wills it" or "If it is God's will."

I am a spiritual man.  A religious man.  A man of peace.  I have my faith and I'm devoted to it.  I willingly follow the path of Allah and will not and do _not_ wish to stray from my beliefs.  From my God ...

But sometimes, it is an arduous task.  They say _"man's mind is willing, yet the flesh is weak"_ and from what I've witnessed over the years, there's a grain of truth to it.  This war brings out the evil in man.  Wickedness.  Cruelty.  Malice ... I see it clearly in these so-called "Christians."  These Crusaders who dare call themselves "God's Warriors."  They come to _our_ land, in the name of their God, their religion ... They claim to act on behalf of their God.  That it is _his_ will that my people are put to the sword and laid to waste, that _their_ blood not water now nourishes this barren land ...

And now I'm conflicted.  My faith begins to waver and I hate myself for it.  A true God - my Lord Allah - would _never_ desire destruction and war.  The unnecessary deaths.  The futile massacre of innocents.  
  
So, now I find myself here - in the midst of all this carnage - the curved blade of my scimitar stained with scarlet, defending _my_ people ... _my_ land ... because those barbarian dogs claim "insha' allah ..."

 

**Finis**

 


End file.
